Heroes Lore Zero 2
by Phoenix-OmegaMax5
Summary: Lucian dan Calmon harus kembali melawan Aquila dengan perubahan barunya, Neo-Aquila. Apakah mereka bisa? Di chapter2 berikutnya, Ronin/Ian dan Reah/Lea akan dimunculkan. Stay tune terus ya, moga-moga aja tiap sekali seminggu bisa main warnet jadi bia update lebih cepa(Hahahaha, summary apa nih)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Heroes Lore Zero 2

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Summary: Lucian dan Calmon harus kembali melawan Aquila dengan perubahan barunya, Neo-Aquila. Apakah mereka bisa? Di chapter2 berikutnya, Ronin/Ian dan Reah/Lea akan dimunculkan. Stay tune terus ya, moga-moga aja tiap sekali seminggu bisa main warnet jadi bia update lebih cepa(Hahahaha, summary apa nih)

Disclaimer: Heroes Lore dulu punya Hands-On Mobile, sekarang punya EA. Dan saya tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memilikinya

Warning: Seperti biasa, selalu ada typo dan miss-typo meskipun saya udah berhati-hati dalam membuat fanfic ini

Note: Heroes Lore Zero 2 ini adalah fanfic yang saya buat sebagai sekuel Heroes Lore Zero, tepatnya setelah Lucian mengalahkan Aquila. Jadi kalau anda berniat mencari game itu, urungkan niat kalian. Karena game itu tidak pernah ada didunia ini

-Happy Reading-

Chapter 1: Calmon's Arrival

Bertahun-tahun setelah Lucian telah mengalahkan Aquila dan menikah dengan Alpez, tapi dia masih memikirkan keadaan Calmon. Tapi saat dia sedang memikirkan semua itu mncul suara ledakan disekitar dea Silverleaf, ya desa Silverleaf sedang dierang. Dan penyerangnya bukan orang biasa

"Lucian..." Teriak seorang wanita dari belakang Lucian

"Ada apa Alpez, kenapa kau sangat tergesa-gesa" Tanya Lucian kepada wanita yang ternyata adalah istrinya Alpez

"Desa Silverleaf telah diserang oleh seseorang Lucian" Balas Alpez dengan terengah-engah

"Apaaa! Siapa yang berani menyerang desa kita?" Tanya Lcuian dengan nada marah

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi yang jelas yang menyerang desa kita itu bukan orang biasa. Ibu saja terluka oleh dia" Balas Alpez

"Hah, ibu Clare sampai terluka karena dia. Itu bahaya, ayo kita kesana" Kata Lucian pada istrinya

"Ayo" Balas Alpez dan mereka pergi keluar untuk melawan orang itu

Diluar, terlihat Clare sedang tersungkur lemah dihadapan orang yang telah menghancurkan desa yang dilindunginya selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu setelah melihat desa Silverleaf hancur, orang itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hohoho...Hahahaha...Huhuhuhu, aku senang melihat desa ini hancur berkeping-keping" Teriak orang yang telah menghancurkan desa Silverleaf menjadi sehancur-hancurnya

"Aqui...laa... Kenapa kau... masih hidup..., dan apa yang... ku... inginkan...?" Clare bertanya kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Aquila

Aquila pun marah mendengar perkataan Clare, lalu dia menjawab "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! Aku sekarang adalah Neo-Aquila, Aquila baru yang lahir kembali karena dendamku kepada Lucian dan Calmon. Cepat bawa mereka kesini!"

"Kau bodoh ya Aquila, Calmon tidak ada disini jadi kenapa kau cari dia kesini. Dan kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Lucian untuk dibunuh oelhmu, karena dia adalah titipan dari Ian dan Lea" Balas Clare

"Hahahaha, kau tahu tidak. Aku ingin membunuh Lucian supaya dia bisa bertemu dengan orang tua mereka di alam sana dan aku bia membalas dendam. Itu sangat adil menurutku" Kata Neo-Aquila pada Clare

Clare pun marah mendengar perkataan itu, lalu lalu dia berkata "Jangan bicarakan maalah keadilan padaku. Kau ingin membunuh Lucian dan menghancurkan desa ini hanya untuk membalas dendam pada Lucian, dan kau ingin berkata tentang keadilan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencelakai Lucian, karena meskipun dia bukan anak kandungku Aku sangat menyayanginya eperti kasih sayang yang diberikan Ian dan Lea pada dirinya"

"Oh jadi begitu" Balas Neo-Aquila setelah mendengarkan perkataan Clare, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya kepada Clare sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arahnya"Tapi... Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kau dulu memang dikenal sebagai prajurit yang tangguh seperti Ian dan Lea, tapi sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menghindari kematianmu seperti Ian dan Lea. Rasakan kematianmu, dan susullah temanmu, Ian dan Lea ke neraka"

Lucian dan Alpez pun datang tepat waktu menghentikan serangan pedang Neo-Aquila kepada Clare yang hampir mengenai leher Clare. Lalu Lucian berteriak kepadanya

"Hentikan...!" Teriak Lucian kepada Neo-Aquila, dan serangannnya kepada Clare pun dihentikannya karena dia sudah menemukan orang yang dia cari-cari

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Lucian" Kata Aquila karena dia merasa senang, sebab Lucian sudah muncul dihadapannya

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, kenapa kau bisa tahu nama suamiku?" Tanya Alpez kepada Neo-Aquila

"Jadi, kalian sudah melupakanku setelah kalian berhasil membunuhku dan Great God di Temple Ruins"

"Ini tidak mungkin... Aquila" Kata Lucian setelah menyadari siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Ini tidak mungkin, kau sudah.." Kata Alpez tidak percaya kepada Neo-Aquila

Neo-Aquila pun melanjutkan perkataan Alpez yang terpotong "Mati maksudmu. Aku memang telah mati, tapi bangkit kembali karena dendamku kepada suamimu dan elementalnya, Arteli Calmon. Dan aku menjadi diriku yang baru, Neo-Aquila"

Lucian pun marah kepada Neo-Aquila dan dia berteriak kepadanya "Brengek! Apa maksudmu dendam kepada Calmon, bukannya dia sudah terbunuh saat aku dan Alpez diteleport berdua olehnya dari Temple Ruin dan dia terjebak disana, hah"

"Kata siapa dia mati..." Balas Neo-Aquila kepada Lucian

"Apa makudmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Lucian kepada Neo-Aquila

"Calmon berhasil bertahan hidup dari kehancuran Temple Ruins, tetapi kekuatannya berkurang setengah dari kekuatan normalnya. Apalagi, dia sedang berpisah denganmu" Balas Neo-Aquila dan memberi tahu hal yang mengejutkan kepada Lucian

"Apaaa! Calmon masih hidup, tapi kalau benar. Dimanakah dia" Tanya Lucian dalam hati, lalu dia berkata pada Neo-Aquila "Hei, Neo-Aquila. Daripada desa ini semakin hancur. Ayo kita selesaikan semua permasalahan kita disini. Dan Alpez, bawa ibu pergi dari sini. Dan ingat! Jangan kembali kesini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka"

"Baiklah..." Balas Alpez, lalu dia membawa Clare ke tempat yang lebih aman

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang Lucian!" Teriak Neo-Aquila kepada Lucian, sambil memperlihatkan pedangnya yang sangat tajam

"Ayo..." Balas Lucian, lalu mulai bertarung dengan Neo-Aquila

Pertarungan Lucian dan Neo-Aquila berjalan dengan sengit, lalu Lucian pun terluka parah oleh serangan Neo-Aquila yang bertubi-tubi, Alpez pun yang melihat keadaan itu pun berniat menolong suaminya itu

"Ukh..." Kata Lucian menahan sakit yang diterimanya dari serangan Neo-Aquila

Melihat Lucian yang masih bertahan hidup, dia pun berkata kepadanya "Kau tangguh juga ya Lucian, kau sudah terkena serangan-seranganku tapi kau masih bisa bertahan

"Ten...tu sa...ja, karena... aku adalah orang... yang kuat..." Balas Lucian dengan terengah-engah

"Kau sama sepertinya, kau sama seperti ayahmu Ian. Dia dalam keadaan apapun, masih bisa menyombongkan dirinya kalau dia tidak apa-apa didepan ibumu, Lea saat mereka berdua akan mati" Kata Neo-Aquila kepada Lucian

Lucian pun cukup kesal dengan perkataan Neop-Aquila, lalu dia membentak Neo-Aquila "Cukup...! Jangan katakan apapun tentang ayah dan ibuku seperti itu"

"Kau kesal, hahahaha. Tenang saja, aku akan memberimu perjalanan ke neraka untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu" Kata Neo-Aquila, sambiol mengandahkan tangannya ke udara dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya

Alpez yang menyadari jurus yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Neo-Aquila, langsung berniat menyelamatkan Lucian "Jurus itu... Jurus yang dikeluarkan Aquila untuk menghancurkan Chelen Village. Aku harus menolong Lucian, dia bisa tewas"

Clare yang mengetahui niat Alpez, dengan sigap menahannya "Jangan Alpez, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kau juga akan terbunuh"

"Aku tidak peduli, dia itu suamiku. Aku harus menolongnya" Alpez pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Clare dan dia berusaha berteleport ke arah Aquila

"Aku akan mati... Ibu, ayah. Akhirnya aku bisa menyusul kalian" Kata Lucian dalam hati, sudah pasrah pada kematiannya

Tapi sesuatu pun terjadi, Alpez ternyata sukses menteleport dirinya ke arah Aquila dan mencoba menghentikan dirinya yang mencoba membunuh Lucian dengan magic terkuatnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, wanita bodoh lepaskan..." Teriak Aquila kepada Alpez yang mencoba menghancurkan persiapan ultimate magic yang dilakukan Neo-Aquila

"Tidak akan pernah, kau akan membunuh suamiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya" Balas Alpez kepada Neo-Aquila

"Itu... Itu suara Alpez, aku belum mati" Kata Lucian dalam hati

"Kalian berdua cukup mengganggu, lebih baik kubunuh saja kalian berdua" Kata Neo-Aquila dan dia mengeluarkan magic yang dia persiapkan dari tadi

"Tidak...! Alpez..." Teriak Lucian, lalu muncullah ledakan yang sangat besar didesa Silverleaf, tapi untungnya Lucian diselamatkan oleh seseorang dengan cara diteleport keluar dari desa. Tapi Alpez tidak

Lucian pun dibawa disekitar Humming City, dia masih bingung saat bangun dari pingsannya. Dan dia selalu bepikir, kalau dia sudah mati

"Akhhh, itu sakit sekali. Tapi dimana ini, Humming City kah. Apa aku telah mati?" Tanya Lucian kepada dirinya sendiri

"Kau belum mati, master Lucian. Dan saat ini, kau belum boleh mati" Kata seseorang dari belakang Lucian

Lucian pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang berbicara kepadanya "Calmon... Aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu"

Sinopsis Next Chapter:

Chapter 2: Ian and Lea

"Kau akan benar-benar mati Lucian, dan kau juga Arteli Calmon! Teriak Aquila sambil menghunuskan pedangnya

Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang melindungi Lucian dan Calmon dari terjangan pedang Neo-Aquila

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari anakku" Kata seseorang pria berjubah pemakai pedang pemakai pedang yang menangkis terjangan pedang Neo-Aquila

"Kalian lagi!" Teriak Neo-Aquila pada pria berjubah itu

"Siapa itu...! Siapa yang menolongku dan Calmon?" Kata Lucian dalam hati

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan anakku?" Kata seseorang wanita berjubah sambil menepuk pundak Lucian

"Anakku... Apa dia ibu" Lucian pun membuka mata, dan dia berkata "Ibu, itu kau?"

Orang yang ternyata adalah Lea, ibu dari Lucian pun berkata "Ya

anakku ini ibu, dan aku bersama ayahmu. Aku dan ayahmu akan menebus dosa yang telah kami lakukan, karena meninggalkanmu. Dan kami akan membantumu melawan Neo-Aquila"

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Heroes Lore Zero 2

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Summary: Lucian dan Calmon harus kembali melawan Aquila dengan perubahan barunya, Neo-Aquila. Apakah mereka bisa? Di chapter2 berikutnya, Ronin/Ian dan Reah/Lea akan dimunculkan. Stay tune terus ya, moga-moga aja tiap sekali seminggu bisa main warnet jadi bia update lebih cepa(Hahahaha, summary apa nih)

Disclaimer: Heroes Lore dulu punya Hands-On Mobile, sekarang punya EA. Dan saya tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memilikinya

Warning: Seperti biasa, selalu ada typo dan miss-typo meskipun saya udah berhati-hati dalam membuat fanfic ini

Note: Ok, I'm back. Apakah kalian terhibur dengan chapter pertamanya? Kalau iya, silahkan baca fanfic chap 2 ini, karena saya memunculkan 2 karakter penting yang tidak muncul di game Herores Lore Zero, yaitu Ronin/Ian dan Reah/Lea

-Happy Reading-

Chapter 2: Ian and Lea

Lucian seperti tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dia lihat, sosok perempuan berambut hijau yang dulu selalu mengikuti semua langkahnya. Ya, dia adalah Arteli Calmon, seorang elemental milik Lucian

"CALMOOONNN!" Seru dia pada sosok gadis didepannya itu, lalu dia memeluknya dengan lembut. Lalu dia berkata kepadanya "Aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi sekarang ini Calmon"

"Ya..." Balasnya, lalu dia melepaskan pelukan Lucian, dan dia bertanya kepadanya "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, master? Lalu siapa orang yang menyerangmu itu?"

Lucian pun marah, lalu tiba-tiba dia memarahi Calmon "Sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku master lagi. Panggil saja aku Lucian", lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya tadi "Sudahlah lupakan... Keadaanku sudah mendingan kok"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Balas Calmon dengan tersenyum

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara" Bentak Lucian, karena dia belum selesai bicara, tapi perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Calmon

"Maaf-maaf, aku sudah lancang" Balas Calmon

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Sebenarnya yang menyerangku adalah Aquila" Jelas Lucian kepada Calmon

Calmon pun tidak percaya dengan perkataan Lucian, lalu dia berkata "Apa maksudmu itu, bukannya Aquila sudah mati di Temple Ruins dan Legolas benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya musnah"

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita nanti, aku sudah lelah. Besok saja akan aku lanjutkan" Kata Lucian pada Calmon

"Oke" Balas Calmon

Akhirnya hari telah esok, Lucian pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Calmon tentang Aquila yang hidup kembali untuk membalas dendam kepada mereka

"Dia hidup kembali bukan karena Legolas, Aquila itu bangkit kembali hanya untuk membalas dendam kepada kita" Jelas Lucian pada Calmon

"Tapi... Kalau dia benar-benar Aquila, kenapa pemapilan dia sangat berbeda dan dia juga mulai memakai pedang?"

"Saat dia bangkit kembali, katanya dia mendapat kekuatan tambahan dari Giant God. Dan dia mengklaim dirinya sebagai Neo-Aquila. Kalau soal pedang, dia memakai pedang legendaris dari pejuang tanah Askra, Rist" Balas Lucian

"Jadi begitu..." Kata Calmon mengerti atas apa yang terjadi kepad masternya itu

Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, dan dia bertanya kepada Calmon "Calmonn... Aku lupa bertanya kepadamu, apa Alpez baik-baik saja?"

"Alpez temanmu itu kan, aku tidak membawa dia. Aku hanya membawamu" Balas Calmon

"Sebenarnya dia itu istriku..." Balas Lucian dengan wajah murung, dan perkataan itu membuat Calmon kaget tapi masih bisa dia tahan. Lalu dia berkata kepada Calmon "Jadi! Kau tidak membawanya, ini buruk. Kita harus kembali ke desa Silverleaf sekarang"

"Tapi situasi didarat sedang tidak mendukung, bnyak bandit dimana-mana dan kekuatanku belum pulih sepenuhnya" Balas Calmon

"Jangan khawatir... Kita bisa ambil ferry ke desa Chelen, dan kita bisa pergi ke desa Silverleaf darisana. Musuh-musuh disana tidak berbahaya paling cuma Ice Wolf dan Dust" Jelas Lucian

Calmon pun setuju dengan usul Lucian, lalu mereka pergi ke desa Chelen dan setelah sampai. Mereka melawan beberapa monster sebelum mereka sampai di desa Silverleaf. Setelah sampai mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Alpez dan orang-orang yang selamat setelah penyerangan Neo-Aquila

"Kita sudah disini, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Calmon kepada Lucian

"Cari Alpez atau siapa saja yang selamat di desa ini" Balas Lucian kepada Calmon

"Oke...' Kata Calmon kepada Lucian

Saat Calmon dan Lucian sedang mencari orang yang selamat didesa Silverleaf, ada yang menghentikan mereka. Dan dia bersama ibu angkat Lucian, Clare

"Jadi kau sudah kembali Lucian?" Kara suara wanita dengan lembut kepada Lucian, lalu muncul dua orang mentambut Lucian

"Ibu dan Anthony" Pikir Lucian dalam hati, sebab dulu Anthony adalah anak buah dari Aquila jadi dia cemas kalau dia menyakiti ibunya, lalu dia bertanya kepada Anthony "Anthony, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya sedang ingin berkunjung ke desa ini bersama Alicia dan anakku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata desa ini jadi seperti ini" Balas Anthony

"Baiklah, aku percaya dengan kata-katamu" Kata Lucian kepada Anthony, lalu dia berkata kepada Clare "Ibu... Bagaimana dengan keadaan Alpez? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya disini dari tadi?"

Clare pun menjawab dengan sedih "Maaf Lucian, Alpez sudah... Alpez sudah..."

Lucian pun geram dan makin bertanya kepada Clare "Sudah apa, katakan dengan jelas Ibu. Aku mohon"

Lalu tiba-tiba Anthony berbisik pada Clare "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, baiar aku saja yang mengatakannya"

"Tap Anthony..." Balas Clare

"Kita tidak bisa menjaga rahasia selamanya, kita harus memberi tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Alpez kepada Lucian. Lagipula, dia itu kan suaminya jadi dia berhak tahu" Jelas Anthony pada Claire

Lucian pun semakin marah. lalu dia berteriak "Apa yang kalian bisikkan, cepat beritahu apa yang terjadi kepada Alpez. Aku mohon"

"Biar aku saja yang menjawabnya" Kata Anthony kepada Lucian, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Sebenernya aku tidak mau memberi tahu ini, tapi kau wajib tahu keadaannya. Sebenarnya, Alpez telah meninggal. Dia terluka hebat setelah serangan Neo-Aquila itu dan ibumu meminta istriku Alicia untuk menyembuhkan istrimu. Dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi istrimu tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Aku dan istriku minta maaf atas meninggalnya istrimu"

"Tidakkkk... Alpez!" Teriak Lucian, lalu dia pun menangis sekejar-kejarnya

Clare pun memeluk Lucian dan berkata "Sudah-sudah, jangan sedih lagi Lucian. Kalau kau sedih, ayah dan ibumu tidak akan tenang di alam sana"

"Kau benar ibu, aku tidak akan menangis lagi" Kata Lucian pada Clare, lalu dia berkata kepada Anthony "Sudahlah Anthony, ini bukan salahmu dan Alicia tapi salah dia. Aku akan pergi untuk melawannya di Temple Ruins"  
"Hei... Jangan gila Lucian, kalau Aquila yang dulu kau pasti bisa melawannya tapi kalau Aquila yang sekarang. Kau masih tak cukup kuat" Balas Anthony  
"Memang... Tapi kalau aku berdua dengan Calmon, aku pasti aman. Iya kan Calmon" Kata Lucian pada Calmon  
"Iya tentu saja dan aku akan tetap menjagamu walau nyawaku taruhannya" Balas Calmon  
Anthony pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia berkata pada mereka berdua "Terserah kalian sajalah, tapi yang penting menangkan pertarungan ini. Karena kalau dia tidak dikalahkan, dunia ini hanya cukup sampai disini saja"  
Calmon pun membalas "Tentu saja, itu yang kuharapkan", mereka pun berjalan ke arah gerbang desa Silverleaf  
Lucian lalu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu dia berkata pada Anthony "Dulu kau dan istrimu itu adalah idiot bodoh dan anak buah dari Aquila, sekarang kau sudah berpikir bijak dan sudah tidak menjadi anak buahnya lagi. Aku suka itu hehehehe", lalu dia pergi  
Sebelum pergi ke temple ruins mereka pergi ke tomb yang berada di Cave West untuk melihat makam Alpez. Dan mereka pergi ke Temple Ruins, dan mereka masuk ke tempat mereka dulu melawan Aquila. Tapi ternyata tempat itu kosong  
"Kemana dia? Kenapa ruangan ini kosong?" Tanya Lucian pada Calmon karena kebingungan sebab orang yang dia cari, tidak ada dimana-mana  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu Lucian" Balas Calmon  
Tiba-tiba muncul suara aneh, lalu suara itu berbicara pada mereka"Kalian mencariku ya... Untuk membunuhku"  
"Lucian pun kaget setelah dia melihat siapa yang berbicara itu, lalu dia berkata "Neo-Aquila..."  
"Ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk bertarung" katanya, tiba-tiba mereka diteleport ke ruangan besar yang tidak asing lagi  
Saat Calmon menyadari mereka berada dimana, dia pun berbicara pada Lucian "Lucian, ini tempat dulu kita mengalahkan Arkley. Aku ada perasaan tidak enak"  
"Kau hebat sekali elemental, memang kau boleh merasa tidak enak. Sebelum kalian tercabik-cabik oleh pedang ini"  
Lucian yang terburu nafsu untuk membunuh Neo-Aquila, tiba-tiba langsung menyerangnya "Jangan sombong kau, kku yang akan mati"  
Serangan itu tidak berdaya apa-apa dihadapan Neo-Aquila, dan sekali tepis saja Lucian terpental kedinding. Dan Neo-Aquila pun berkata "Sangat lemah..."  
Calmon pun bertariak setelah melihat tuannya terluka, setelah dia menghampiri Lucian. Dia menangis dan berkata "Tolong jangan mati tuan Lucian, hanya kau yang kupunya dalam hidupku ini"  
"Sudah Calmon, jangan menangis. Aku masih hidup uhuk, uhuk, uhuk" katanya sambil muntah darah  
Tiba-tiba Neo-Aquila muncul dengan cepat kehadapan mereka berdua "Pemandangan yang menarik...", lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau akan benar-benar mati Lucian, dan kau juga Arteli Calmon! Teriak Aquila sambil menghunuskan pedangnya  
Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang melindungi Lucian dan Calmon dari terjangan pedang Neo-Aquila

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari anakku" Kata seseorang pria berjubah pemakai pedang pemakai pedang yang menangkis terjangan pedang Neo-Aquila

"Kalian lagi!" Teriak Neo-Aquila pada pria berjubah itu

"Siapa itu...! Siapa yang menolongku dan Calmon?" Kata Lucian dalam hati

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan anakku?" Kata seseorang wanita berjubah sambil menepuk pundak Lucian

"Anakku... Apa dia ibu" Lucian pun membuka mata, dan dia berkata "Ibu, itu kau?"

Orang yang ternyata adalah Lea, ibu dari Lucian pun berkata "Ya

anakku ini ibu, dan aku bersama ayahmu. Aku dan ayahmu akan menebus dosa yang telah kami lakukan, karena meninggalkanmu. Dan kami akan membantumu melawan Neo-Aquila"

Neo-Aquila pun berkata "Ian dan Lea datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan putra tercintanya"

Summary Next Chapter

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Kenapa kalian masih hidup. Kata Arkley, kalian sudah..." Kata Lucian kepada orang tuanya

"Mati maksudmu anakku", balas Ian. Lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kami hampir saja mati, kalau Kenneth tidak menolong kami

"Kenapa bisa, bagaimana ceritanya?" Balas Lucian

"Saat kami hampir terkena serangan dari Kratos, Aquila, dan Arkley. dia menolongku dengan cara berteleport ke tempat lain lalu mereka mengira tubuhku dan ibumu hancur terkena serangan itu. Aku dan ibumu selamat, tapi Kenneth tewas. Dan aku dan ibumu makamkan dia dengan layak di Path of Suffering" Cerita Ian kepada Lucian

Lucian pun berkata dengan kaget "Aku kira makam Kenneth itu dibuat oleh orang lain, ternyata kau yang membuatnya", tiba-tiba Lucian memukul ayahnya telak diperut

"Apa yang kau lakukan anakku, itu sakit" Kata Ian kesakitan setelah dipukul oleh anaknya sendiri

Lucian pun menangis, lalu berkata "Lebih sakit mana dengan perasaanku yang dibohongi oleh orang tuaku sendiri yang kupikir mereka mati saat melawan Aquila, dan mereka muncul dihadapanku dengan keadaan sehat bugar"

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Heroes Lore Zero 2

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Fantasy

Summary: Lucian dan Calmon harus kembali melawan Aquila dengan perubahan barunya, Neo-Aquila. Apakah mereka bisa? Di chapter2 berikutnya, Ronin/Ian dan Reah/Lea akan dimunculkan. Stay tune terus ya, moga-moga aja tiap sekali seminggu bisa main warnet jadi bia update lebih cepa(Hahahaha, summary apa nih)

Disclaimer: Heroes Lore dulu punya Hands-On Mobile, sekarang punya EA. Dan saya tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memilikinya

Warning: Seperti biasa, selalu ada typo dan miss-typo meskipun saya udah berhati-hati dalam membuat fanfic ini

Note: Ok saatnya membuat chap 3, di chap ini akan ada konflik antara anak dan orang tuanya setelah mendengar suatu kebenaran yang membuat hati karakter utama merasa disakiti. Ok, stay tuned terus ya

Dua sosok yang menolong Lucian ternyata benar-benar orang tua Lucian yang Lucian pikir telah mati. Itu hal yang membuat Lucian bingung, apakah dia sudah mati atau belum. Kalau dia sudah mati, kenapa Aquila masih ada disana dan kalau dia masih hidup kenapa orang tuanya yang dia anggap meninggal, malah muncul dihadapannya. Dia yang terbingung tiba-tiba dicubit oleh Calmon

"Awwww... Apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa kau mencubitku" Bentak Lucian pada Calmon

"Apa kau pikir kau itu sedang mimpi, itu benar-benar kedua orang tuamu tahu" Balas Calmon dengan nada gemas

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi, tapi bagaimana bisa. Apa ibu dan ayahku bangkit dari kubur untuk menolongku" Pikir Lucian dalam hati

"Lea! Apa anak kita sudah baikan" Teriak pria yang sedang bertarung melawan Neo-Aquila itu kepada istrinya

"Sudah Ian, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini. Tidak ada gunanya melawan dia" Balas Lea

Lalu Ian, Lea, Lucian, dan Calmon berhasil kabur dari tempat itu ketempat aman. Dan ditempat itu terjadi perkumpulan keluarga yang mengharukan

"Lucian anakku, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini" Kata Lea sambil memeluk anaknya

"Ibu, cepat lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku malu" Balas Lucian malu karena ada Calmon yang memperhatikan dia dari tadi

"Malu pada siapa, malu pada dia ya" Balas Lea sambil menunjuk Calmon, yang ditunjuk pun tertawa saja, tapi tawa itu tidak diperlihatkan. Karena kalau sampai, dia bisa habis dijitak sama tuannya itu

"Emangnya dia itu siapamu? Apa dia pacarmu" Balas Ian dengan nada bicara menggoda anaknya itu

"Ayah ini apa-apaan sih, dia itu bukan siapa-siapaku tau" Balas Lucian dengan muka memerah, lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya "Lupakanlah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada ayah dan ibu"

"Tentang apa ya?" Balas Ian dan Lea bersamaan

"Kenapa kalian masih hidup. Kata Arkley, kalian sudah..." Kata Lucian kepada orang tuanya

"Mati maksudmu anakku", balas Ian. Lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kami hampir saja mati, kalau Kenneth tidak menolong kami

"Kenapa bisa, bagaimana ceritanya?" Balas Lucian

"Saat kami hampir terkena serangan dari Kratos, Aquila, dan Arkley. dia menolongku dengan cara berteleport ke tempat lain lalu mereka mengira tubuhku dan ibumu hancur terkena serangan itu. Aku dan ibumu selamat, tapi Kenneth tewas. Dan aku dan ibumu makamkan dia dengan layak di Path of Suffering" Cerita Ian kepada Lucian

Lucian pun berkata dengan kaget "Aku kira makam Kenneth itu dibuat oleh orang lain, ternyata kau yang membuatnya", tiba-tiba Lucian memukul ayahnya telak diperut

"Apa yang kau lakukan anakku, itu sakit" Kata Ian kesakitan setelah dipukul oleh anaknya sendiri

Lucian pun menangis, lalu berkata "Lebih sakit mana dengan perasaanku yang dibohongi oleh orang tuaku sendiri yang kupikir mereka mati saat melawan Aquila, dan mereka muncul dihadapanku dengan keadaan sehat bugar"

Suasana pun hening saat Lucian berkata seperti itu, lalu Lea pun menangis dipelukan Ian. Lalu terjadi pembicaraan antara mereka bertiga

Lea pun memeluk anaknya sambil menangis, lalu dia berkata "Lucian anakku, kalau kau marah. Marahlah padaku juga, karena aku yang melahirkanmu tapi aku juga yang meninggalkanmu"

Ian pun angkat bicara untuk menenangkan istrinya "Sudahlah Lea, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau bukan aku yang mengajakmu untuk mengakhiri Aquila. Kau tidak akan mau meninggalkan Lucian, jadi semua ini salahku, bukan salahmu"

Lucian pun luluh, lalu dia berkata "Baiklah, aku juga mau meminta maaf telah memukulmu ayah. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu sekarang, sekarang yang penting aku akan menjadi pahlawan seperti kalian berdua, Lucian the Red Swordmage. Gabungan dari Ian the Frostwave Swordsman dan Red Mage Lea", Ian dan Lea pun tersenyum bangga pada anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu tiba-tiba Lucian berkata "Oh ya, lebih baik kita ke desa Silverleaf. Aku rasa, akan ada orang yang senang melihat kalian berdua"

"Clare kan, aku juga rindu pada dirinya. Ayo kita cepat-cepat pergi kesana" Balas Lea

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke desa Silverleaf. Seperti biasa, mereka harus melawan monster-monster yang cukup mudah dihadapi oleh ksatria sekelas Ian atau Lucian. Akhirnya mereka sampai didesa Silverleaf, tapi hanya Lucian dan Calmon yang masuk kedesa. Untuk memberi kejutan pada Clare tentang kedatangan ibu dan ayahnya

"Ibu... Aku pulang!" Teriak Lucian supaya ibu angkatnya keluar

Clare pun keluar dari tenda, dan dia berkata kepada Lucian "Lucian! Kau selamat, aku senang sekali kau selamat"

"Iya..." Balas Lucian dengan tenang

Alicia dan Anthony pun keluar dari tenda, lalu Alicia berkata "Kau hebat juga ya Lucian, kau bisa mengalahkan Aquila yang baru"

Saat Lucian mau bicara, omongan dia dipotong oleh Anthony "Aku tidak yakin..."

Lucian pun berkata dengan santai "Alicia, setelah aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau semakin bertambah cantik saja hehehehe", ledekan itu membuat Alicia tersenyum tapi membuat Anthony jengkel. Lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Sebenarnya, aku belum bisa mengalahkan dia. Dia terlalu kuat bagiku"

Anthony pun dengan kesa, tiba-tiba berteriak "Kau sudah menggoda istriku sampai muka dia seperti ubi rebus dan kau bilang kau belum bisa mengalahkan Neo-Aquila. Apa kau sudah gila"

"Maaf-maaf, lebih baik aku kalah daripada aku mati. Untungnya ada yang menyelamatkanku, dan aku bawa dia kesini" Balas Lucian

"Coba bawa mereka kemari" Kata Anthony masih sebal mungkin cemburu karena Lucian

"Oke-oke, akan aku tunjukkan. Saudara-saudara, akan aku tunjukkan tamu terhormat kita. Ibu, kau jangan kaget ya" Kata Lucian pada Clare

"Kenapa aku mesti kaget..." Pikir Clare dalam hati

Ian dan Lea pun muncul, lalu Lucian berkata "Mereka adalah ayah dan ibu kandungku, Ian the Frostwave Swordsman dan Red Mage Lea"

Clare pun terkejut melihat mereka apalagi saat melihat Ian, dan dia berlari ke arah Ian. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia tanpa sadar telah memeluk Ian dan berkata "Ian, aku rindu sekali padamu"

Ian pun mencoba menolak pelukan Clare karena ada Lea disebelahnya, lalu dia berkata "Lepaskan Clare, kau ingat kan aku sudah punya Lea"

Clare pun menoleh kearah Lea dan berkata pada Lea "Maaf-maaf Lea, aku tidak sengaja"

Lea pun hanya tersenyum, tapi dalam hati dia berkata "Apa-apaan itu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia memeluk suamiku bukannya menanyakan keadaan kami"

Lucian pun berkata dalam hati "Meskipun ibu terlihat tersenyum, aku tahu sebenarnya dalam hati Ibu merasa cemburu. Moga-moga saja tidak terjadi perang antara ibu kandungku dan ibu angkatku"

Ian pun yang merasa aneh pada Lea pun menghentikan pelukannya pada Claire, lalu dia berbicara pada Lucian

"Lucian, nanti malam kau bisa datang ke kamar ayah dan ibu tidak. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan pada kau" Kata Ian pada Lucian

"Tentu ayah, aku akan menemui kalian" Balas Lucian

Sinopsis Next Chapter:

Chapter 4: Discover Part 1: History of Soltia

"Kau sudah siap, Calmon dan Lucian?" Tanya Ian dan Lea pada anaknya

"Tentu, kami siap" Balas Lucian dan Calmon serentak

Lucian dan Calmon pun diteleport oleh Ian dan Lea kesuatu tempat. Dan dia melihat sosok yang familiar, dan dia berkata "Dimana ini, dan itu bukannya ayah dan ibu"

Lalu Ian menjawab "Ini di Basto, tempat kelahiran kami berdua. Dan itu memang kami, saat kami masih kecil. Kami akan mengajakmu menjelajahi kisah kami dari saat kami di Soltia, sampai sekarang"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
